Bird in the cage
by Mituni14
Summary: Laney feel always like bird in the cage. Her parents control her life but everything change when she met boy. (I suck at summery and I change title)
1. Little Bunny

**Hey guys! I'm Mituni14! It's my first fiction about Grojband. This fiction was ****inspired by SimzMaster art! O-K let's start**! **I don't own anything!**

People live in Peaceville forest far away from others city because everyone in this forest wasn't normal, everyone has animal ears and tail.

There was red haired girl with bunny ears. She was wearing a yellow T-shirt with green skirt to the knees. Her hair was to her chin and she has hair clip in heart shape on her hair. That girl was 13 years old Laney Penn, she was one of the family in Peaceville forest. She doesn't have many friends because her parents don't let her play with other kids when she was little by that she was quite. One day everything change.

When her parents was out of the town ,you know business trip. Laney was walked through town street. (yes they built a town inside forest) Suddenly on her way appeared three guys with dogs ears. They were around 16.

**Laney P.O.V.**

"Hey that little bunny are you lost ?" one of the guys said.

- "No." I answered. I want go but one of them blocked my way.

- "Come on! Don't be shy, I'm sure you're gonna have fun with us " when he said it he smirkednd his friends start chuckle.

"Are you deaf ? I said no! "I start run but he grabbed me by the wrist. I started to get scared.

"Let me go!" I cried.

"No!"

"Hey! Let her go!"

When turned around I saw blue haired boy with bear ears. I don't know why but he look familiar.

"It's not your business! We are gonna whatever we want!" one of them yell and start pull me in other way.

"It's my business!" when he said last word he attack that guy who was holding me. Lucky he let me go but I feel someone else grabbed me! It was that boy.

"Let's go!" he said to me and we running in unknow for me way.

**No one P.O.V.**

After 5 minuts of running they stop and went inside the garage. Laney noticed that inside garage is scene and big poster with skull on it. Suddenly to garage entered two boys with panda ears. One was wearing glasses and another was a bit chubby. They seemed they are twins.

"Hey Corey did you…" one with glasses start

"Bring a cheese ?" chubby one ended

Their eyes widened when they saw Corey with girl.

"Corey! Why did you bring a girl and not a cheese?!" they both said

" Hehe sorry guys… I had already come to the store but I saw that this girl is in trouble. Oh yea what's you name?"

"I'm Laney and I'm grateful you saved me but can you let me go?"

Corey saw he still hold her wrist. Quickly he let her go and muttered sorry. Laney turn around and say goodbay.

"Oh and by the way my name is Corey and they are Kin and Kon! - Corey yell befort she leave.

To be continued ...?

**And this the end of this chapter! I hope you like it, please review ! I'm sorry for my english ^^' And thanks for coming out everyone!**


	2. I need find you!

**Everyday sience I posted my fiction I was thinking in bed about what write in next chapter. (By this I fell asleep about 1 am. ;3; )But I put my mind together and now I know what to write…virtually (I don't own anything )**

It's been two days since Laney met Corey. And through these days Laney can't stop thinking about Corey. Something in him was different. _Maybe hair color, bear ears or… _Laney thought.

"Aggfdgdf! Laney yell with frustration "I'm going to find him!" as she said she did. She told her parents that she go for a walk. She tried remember the street they walked.

***LANEY TRYING FIND BEAR BOY TRANSITION* **

"Oh God I'll never find him." Laney said after 3 hours of search.

Laney start lose hope to find that boy. Suddenly she remember something and she quickly ran through streets. And finally she run to that garage from yesterday. Its door was open. She decide to check if somebody is there. Garage was empty.

"Oh hey" she jump about two feet up by sudden voice.(sorry is it correct?) And she fell on her butt. "Ouch" she said via pain in her butt.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to scary you " when Laney look up she saw blue haired boy from that day. "Are you all right?" He reached out his hand.

"N-no" she said and grabbed his hand. He help her pull up.

"Hey aren't you that girl I helped 2 days ago?" he asked her

"Yes I'm that girl and my name is Laney if you don't remember" Laney blushed a bit "And your name is Cody? Cosmo? Colby?"

"Hahahaha no my name is Corey and I remember you name. It's hard to forget girl with bunny ears"

"Like boy with bear ears" Laney smiled and Corey chuckled lightly.

"Ssooooo what are you doing here?" Corey asked

"I want to find you because …it can't get out of my mind"

"Oh really? Same with me" Laney look at him with puzzled face " I don't know why but you're so interesting" he explained. Laney blushed when he said it. There was silence between them for some time.

"Hey Corey!" Suddenly Kin and Kon entered to the garage.

"Hey guys do you remember her?" points at Laney They nodded. "You know Laney currently we are gonna have a band practice"

"I can leave if you want" Laney said a bit sad "No, no, no! I didn't mean it. You can stay if you want. Are you OK with this guys?" Corey asked twins "Sure!"

Laney sat down on sofa in front of the stage. Guys start play on their instruments.

*** ****WICKED COOL TRANSITION**** ***

"Hey guys let's take a break" Corey said "If you want you can go to kitchen and eat something"

"Finally!" twins scream with joy and they start run to kitchen "Oh and one thing Kon! Don't eat the entire contents of the fridge!" Corey yell but it's too late. Corey walk to sofa and sat next to Laney. She seems to be in deep thoughts and don't notice him. He looked at her from top to bottom. His attention caught her bunny ears. He want to touch them. He rise his hand and gently stroked her ear. By that Laney returned from her thought.

"What are you doing?!" she asked surprised by his action.

"Don't worry I had no bad intentions. I just wanted touch you bunny ears. I think they look cute on you." Corey smiled and Laney blushed so much. No one told her that her bunny ears are cute. ;Laney was think more a moment and and idea come to her head.

"Ahym" she clean her throat "You can touch my bunny ears if I can touch your bear ears." when she finished Corey look at her then he said "Sure! Go ahead." he leaned to Laney to make it easier for her. Laney slowly raised her hand to Corey head and touch them.

"_So soft…" _Laney thought when her hand made contact with his ears.

Corey seems to enjoy it. Smile can't get off his face. Laney giggled lightly at his reaction. After some time he raised his head. "Now it's my turn" He said and touch her ears. Laney start blush very much.

"_Cute._" Corey thought. After 5 minutes Laney phone buzz. Laney looked at screen and saw word **Dad. **She quickly picked up. When she end her conversation she stand up and turned to leave.

"Sorry but I gotta go!" Laney start walking to garage door.

"Wait." Corey said "If you want you can come here tomorrow to practice." when Corey said it he looked at ground and he blushed a bit. Laney looked at him with wide eyes. "S-sure tomorrow… BYE!" and she ran out of the garage.

**WOW! I finished this chapter! I hope you gonna understand what I write because my english isn't perfect. In next chapter I'm gonna write ore about Corey. Please reviews and THANKS FOR COMING OUT EVERYONE!**


	3. She's cute

**Hey guys! There is next chapter! You don't know how I'm happy. Your reviews are so nice. O-K back to the story. I said I'm gonna write more about Corey.**

**Corey P.O.V.**

When Laney run I was still looking at ground. Then Kin and Kon went to the garage.

"Hey where is Laney ?" Kin asked

"She had to go home."

"Too bad. I want to know her better." Kin said "Yeah me too. She seems to be nice person" Kon said

"She is nice person and cute too." I said last part quieter with smile .Kin looked at me suspiciously. "What" I asked

"What were you doing when me and Kon was in kitchen?" I blushed a bit and said "Nothing. I only got to know her better." but I think Kin doesn't believe me because he still looked at me with suspiciously look. "Really Kin! Nothing happened! And maybe she may come tomorrow."

"Ok dude I believe you…as yet." Kin said." But dude you met her again. You're lucky" Kon said

Yeah I want met her again. For the first time when I saw her I knew there is something interesting in her. Over the last days I couldn't stop thinking about her. Day after I met her I was looking around town, asking people if they see girl with bunny ears. Everybody says they saw someone with bunny ears but that person was adult. I gave up but when I saw her in my garage it was like God heard my prayer.

"Yup! You're right Kon I'm lucky! But what did you do to my fridge?" I looked at Kon with smirk

"Oh yeah about that…Kin I think mom call us! Come on!"

"What? I don't h-" Kin Kin couldn't finish because Kon pulled him out of the garage. I chuckled.

I turn around ,grabbed my guitar and sad on sofa. I stared playing on it. I love play on my guitar. This guitar is present from my dad. I star play louder.

"Hey brat! Shut up! I'm trying thinking about super cute Nick Mallory!" my sister Trina hissed at me.

Ugh Trina is my older sister. Her bear ears are bristling that bad! I stop plating my guitar.

"And by the way what was that girl today? Huh another loser?" Trina say with her evil smile. I hate when she smile like that.

"Trina go away. And it's not your business who she is."

"Pffff like I care." she said and turn around "So why do you asked?" I mumbled under my breath

I looked at clock and it's 10 P.M. "I think it's time for bed" I said and head back to my room.

*** Next day transition ***

When I wake up it was 9 A.M. Crap! I quickly get my clothes and ate breakfast. When I came to garage I saw Laney talking to Kin. I was a bit surprised seeing Laney but kinda happy.

"Hey guys!" I said "Hey Corey!" they all said. I came closer to Laney and smile at her. She blushed a bit. God how cute she look with blush.

"Hey Corey did you know Laney can on violin, tuba and bass" Kin said

"Really? So cool Lanes!" I call her by her nickname. I was thinking about give her nickname.

"Yeah. And did you call me Lanes?"

"Yeah I think it would by nice. You don't like it?"

"No no I like it" she said nervously.

"Aghm by the way I tell Laney we are looking for bassist." Kin look at me with smirk "We are?" I asked confused

"Yes we are Corey." he winked at me. Oh now I get it! "And Laney say yes to join our band" Hell yeah! Really I think I'll jump for happines.

"You know what Core" Oh God she call me Core! "Kon told me how do you guys make lyrics."

"Oh he told you…" I looked at Kon. "Please don't hurt Kon I was asking and he just told me." Laney explain

"*sight* Ok let's practice!" I said "You Lanes sit and listen since you don't bring you instrument"

***Practice transition ***

**No one P.O.V.**

After practice Corey, Kin and Kon sit on sofa with Laney.

"You guys were amazing!" Laney said with smile

"Thanks Lanes. We have to practice because Peaceville will have play on festival of the end of Summer." Corey said

"Yeah it's very important for use." Kin said

"I'm hungry1" Kon put his hand on his stomach "Me too…" admitted too.

"Hmmm hey guys why don't we go to Belchie's for hamburger? Corey suggested. Everyone agreed.

**Not it's end of this chapter! I know I update this very quickly but don't get use to that. I want explain some things:**

**Trina has like Corey bear ears . **

**This story may move to T.**

**If you think Corey thoughts was wired when he was talking about Laney that you don't want know what Laney was thinking.**

**I hope you ****don't ****get bored ****while reading ****this chapter. And thanks for coming out everyone!**


	4. Newmans

**There you go next chapter! Thank you so much for you reviews. Oh I forgot to mention the time in this story. Currently, here is the end of the summer. In the next chapters action will take place in school ,garage and sometimes in house.**

When Grojband went to Belchie's they met their band of enemies: Newmans!

"Oh what I see? Loserband." said blue hair girl with orange beanie through it stick out wolf ears.

"Hello Newmans" Corey said harshly.

Laney looked at Newmans. They look like Grojband but with opposite gender.

Kin and Kon are looking at twins. One was wearing glasses like Kin and read scarf she has black hair. Other was chubby like Kon but her hair are blonde. They both have tiger ears.

Laney looked at every member of Newmans but her eyes stopped at red hair boy with bunny ears. She know this boy. He look at with the same expression.

"Core who are they ?" Laney asked

"They are our enemies" Corey told her "You better don't talk to them" he warned her

"I hear you're gonna play on festival of the end of Summer." Carrie start "Too bad we're gonna play too. And your band can do nothing about it. Newmans let's go" Carrie snapped her finger and she and her band leave. Before Carrie leave she and red hair boy looked at Laney. Carrie look at Laney with curiosity. Lenny look at her with a little shocked expression. Laney turn her head in the opposite direction. When Newmans left Grojband sat down on the table.

Kin and Kon ordered double hamburgers with chips. Corey ordered ice cream with honey glaze and Laney ordered green salad. When they get the order and started eat Laney sat quietly. Corey noticed it.

"Hey Lanes everything alright? You don't talk much." Laney looked at him with sad expression then smile softly.

"Thanks guys" boys look at her with a bit surprise expression "You don't know how happy I'm right now…"

"Why?" they asked

"You know when I was little I never had real friend…Because nobody wanted to be my friend and my parents don't allow me have one…But now you're some kind my friends…" when Laney ended she looked down.

Guys were looking at her with pity and happiness. Kin and Kon say: Aaaawww and hug her.

"Of course we're your friends Lanes! We don't know that you doesn't have friend!" They said

"I wonder how someone doesn't wanted to be you friend. You're amazing and cute." Corey said and Laney blush when he called her cute.

"Ok guys let finish our food and go back to the garage." Corey said

***Wicked cool transition ***

"Hey Lanes can you bring your bass? Corey asked her when they back to the garage.

"Uh…Yeah sure." Laney answered

"You know we have to practice to that festival."

"Yeah I know. But what with lyrics"

"Don't worry Lanes we're gonna put Trina in diary mode and we have lyrics!" Corey said with joy

"But is your sister gonna be on that festival?"

"I'm sure Lanes"

"Ok but who are they Newmans?"

"I told you they are our enemies"

"But why?" she asked with a bit sad in voice.

"Because… Kin some clever word!

"Because they are jackasses" Kin said "Yeah thanks Kin" Corey said.

"Egh guys it's start get dark so I'm going home. Bye!" Laney said and leave garage

"Bye Lanes see ya on practice!" Corey said

"You know what Corey something is wired about Laney." Kin said Corey look at him.

"I mean why we don't saw her before in town or school?"

"Hmm I don't know Kin but is it important ?" Corey ask

"No… But did you notice how she was looking at that Newmans boy? Maybe they know each others."

"Bro don't start again like with that le-mo-na-de." Kon said

"Ok but you're wrong with lemonade!" And Kin and Kon start arguing about lemonade

After half hour twins stop arguing and go home. Corey say bye to them and sat on sofa and think about what Kin said.

**And end there! I think you can guess what is up with Laney and Lenny. And about Kin, I think Kin is one of that character who always want know everything. Hmmmm in next chapter we are "gonna" meet Laney parents! Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for coming out everyone!**


	5. Back home

**God another charter. In the previous I said about Laney parents. Yeah Laney mother is very protective and her father is protective too and … he didn't beat her but sometimes he yell at her. At the end of the chapter I'll describe them. I don't own anything!**

**Laney P.O.V.**

I was walking to my home. I was really happy. I finally have friends. But I realized that my parents don't know about that. Oh God what dad gonna say? I don't want him mad. I have come up with a story why I was gone so long.

When I was in front my house I took a deep breath. I walked through the door and tried quietly sneak to my room.

"Laney where have you been?" I heard my dad voice. _Oh no_ "Come here young lady." he ordered

I waked to my dad. He was sitting in chair. "I'll you answered my question?" he asked

"I went for a walk…" I looked at ground.

"Don't lie! Tell me the true!" he raised his voice. _It's bad_.

"I-I went to meet my friends…and I joined a band…"I said and come up with a story fuck up.

"WHAT?!" my dad yell "What the hell are you thinking you're doing?!" and stand up from chair.

He grabbed my left bunny ear and pulled it up. It's hurts!

"Why did you joined a band and how this band is called?"

"Grojband and I joined it b-because I've had enough of being quiet girl with no friends." I said and dad doesn't seem to be happy at my answer. He took deep breath "Go to your room NOW!"

And I run to my room. I lay down on my pink bed. My whole room is pink and I have a lot of plushies. After some time my phone rang. I get up to sitting position ,I looked at screen **Lenny. **I picked up.

"Hey Lenny what's up ?"

"Why were you with that guys from Grojband?"

"I joined their band."

"Are you crazy?! You know what gonna happen when dad finds out?" he shouts over the phone

"He already knows about it…"

"Why did you tell him?"

"He grabbed and pulled up my ear! You know I can't lie when he do this."

"Yeah right. But are you gonna play on that festival ? Now they won't let you go out."

"Don't worry bro I can always sneak out or run away like you" I smirked

"Hey that was my the best decision of my life." yeah my brother run away a year ago.

"Eh ok we will walk later bye Lenny"

"Bye Laney" he hung off the phone

I sighed and lay down again on my bed. Suddenly I heard knock at the door. "Come in" I said .

My mom walked to my room with plate of sandwiches with carrots.

"Hey sweetheart…"my mom said and she put a plate on the cabinet.

"Hey mom" then she sat on my bed.

"Laney I was talked to your dad and he said you can be at that band" I was so happy "but only up to the end of summer." when my mom said that my joy has fallen.

My mom hug me and said "I know summer will end so soon but please understand we want protect you."

"I understand mom…" I said "That's good " she kissed me at forehead "ok now eat up." she leave my room.

I looked at plate and take one of sandwiches.

**I know it's short! But I don't feel well. O-k now about Laney parents.:**

**Ace Penn (male) 39 years old. He has bunny ears and tail. He's working in international company. Usually he go to other countries. He has red hair and brown eyes.**

**Liane Penn (female) 37 years old. She has cat ears and tail. She's working at fashion company. She must leave at fashion shows in other countries. She has light blond hair and green eyes.**

**Yeah that's it. I'll try update soon. Please reviews and thanks for coming out everyone!**


	6. Summer Festival

**Next chapter! Thank you very much for reading my story! Let's start! (I don't own anything)**

Finally day of the Summer Festival has come. Everyone in Peaceville are excited. Especially Grojband. They are gonna play gig.

Laney still doesn't tell her friends about that she has to quit band.

"Hey Lanes something wrong?" Corey ask her. Laney looked at him and shook her head.

"Don't worry Core I'm ok" Laney smile.

"Are you sure? On practice you was looked a bit upset." Kin asked her

"I'm fine"

"Ok if you say so." Corey said. "But remember if there is something on your mind go ahead and tell us" he smiled at her a while stroked her bunny ear. Kin and Kon nodded in agreed.

Laney looked at them . She couldn't take it anymore. She _must_ tell them. She…

"_Ok Laney you can tell them that. They will understand."_ Laney thought and took deep breath.

"Um guys…" three boys looked at her "I… I'm a little nervous." she couldn't tell them.

"That's ok Lanes! It's your first gig!" Corey stroked her ear again. That make her blush.

"Ok guys let's go and make Trina go diary mode!" Corey shout

***Trina diary mode transition* **

After when Trina went diary mode Grojband preparing to gig. Then Newmans came.

"Well what I see Dungband" Carrie said. Corey looked at Carrie with disgusting.

"Get lost Carrie. We are gonna play gig." Corey said

Then arguing between Corey and Carrie started. Lenny looked at Laney. Laney know what he mean.

"Um Kin I gotta go to the toilet" she said to Kin

"Kim I gotta go to the toiled" he said to Kim

**Laney P.O.V.**

We went near toiled. Lenny want talk in private. I saw it in his look.

"What do you want talk about ?" I asked

"What dad said about you begin in band?" He asked

"He let me be in the band to the end of the summer…"

"Oh and you probably didn't tell them yet."

"Yes…But you don't know how hard it is to me! "I almost yell

"I suppose. Do you need a hug?" he said with open arms. I came closer and hug him.

I stop hugging him.

"Lenny I can't live like this anymore." I said to him "I fell like bird in the cage!" I think I'll cry.

"Them run away like me! I have enough place for two-"

"Lenny I can't run away!" I cut him " Do you know how mom and dad felt after your ran away?" I asked him

He didn't answer he looked at ground.

"You know why I ran…but if you gonna change your mind them go ahead and come to me, ok?" he looked at me with sad smile

"Ok" and I hugged him

We start walk in opposite direction and said to each other see ya and good luck. When I came to guys Corey was looking at me with weird look.

**Corey P.O.V.**

When I end my arguing with Carrie I asked Kin when Lanes is. He said she went to the toilet. I walk to the toiled I saw Lanes and that jerk from Newmans! I quickly hid. They were talking about but I can't heard about what they were talking. Then I saw something something I wasn't expect. He hugged her! He hugged my Lanes! (Yes I said my Lanes) I felt so jealous. They stop talking and go. I quickly ran to the guys. I can't believe it. Lanes is with…that jerk. Why?

**No one P.O.V.**

"Ladies and gentleman Newmans!" Mayor said

Newmans entered to the stage. Lenny start play on his bass.

(Selena Gonez - We own the night)

Is it alright, if I'm with you for the night

Hope you don't mind, if you stay by my side

We can drive in your car, somewhere into the dark

Pull over and watch the start

We can dance, we can sing, do whatever you think

As long as I'm with you

When we are together is the time of our lives

We can do whatever, be whoever we'd like

Spend the weekend dancing cause when we sleep when we die

Don't have to worry about nothing

We own the night! (ah-ah-oh)

We own the night!

It's all a blur,

It's getting late but I don't care

I don't know where we'll end up

And that's okay

We can drive in your car, somewhere into the dark

Pull over and watch the stars

We can dance, we can sing, do whatever you think

As long as I'm with you

When we are together is the time of our lives

We can do whatever, be whoever we'd like

Spend the weekend dancing cause when we sleep when we die

Don't have to worry about nothing

We own the night! (ah-ah-oh)

We own the night!

Nothing lasts forever

Let's live it up when we're together

Nothing lasts forever

So let's live it up, just do whatever

When we are together is the time of our lives

We can do whatever, be whoever we'd like

Spend the weekend dancing cause when we sleep when we die

Don't have to worry about nothing

We own the night!

When we are together is the time of our lives

We can do whatever, be whoever we'd like

Spend the weekend dancing cause when we sleep when we die

Don't have to worry about nothing

We own the night! (ah-ah-oh)

(Just do what you like)

(Ah-ah-oh) We own the night!

(Do whatever you like)

(Ah-ah-oh) We own the night!

(Just do what you like)

(Ah-ah-oh) We own the night!

(Do whatever you like)

People start cheer loudly for them.

"Ok now Grojband!" Mayor said

(LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem guys _Laney_)

PARTY ROCK!

YEAH

Wooo!

LETS GO!

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see you!

_Shake That !_

In the club party rock look a pretty girl

She on my jock non stop when we in the spot

Booty movin' weight like she on the block

With a drink I gots to know

Tight jeans tatto cause I'm rock and roll

Half black, half white, domino

Gain the money out the door

Yoooo!

I'm runnin through these hoes like drano

I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo

We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm reppin

On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin

Hey!

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see yaa!

_Shake That !_

Everyday I'm shuffling

Shufflin, shuffling

Shufflin, shuffling

Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash

We get money don't be mad now stop hating is bad

One more shot for us

Another round

Please fill up my cup

Don't mess around

We just wanna see

You shake it now

Now you wanna be

Your naked now

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound_ [X3]

_Put your hands up to the sound_ [X2]

_Get up_ [X9]

Put your hands up to the sound

_To the sound_

_Put your hands up_ ! [X4]

Party rock is in the house tonight (_Put your hands up_)

Everybody just have a good time (_Put your hands up_)

And we gonna make you lose your mind (_Put your hands up_)

Everybody just have a good good good time

Ohhhhh! (_Put your hands up_) Ohhhhhh! (I can feel it man!) Ohhhhhh! (_Put your hands up_) Ohhh

_Put your hands up_

_Shake That_ !

Everyday I'm shuff ffl, ffl, lin

_Put your, put your_

_Put your, put your_

Yeah

_Put your, put your_

Woo!

_Hands up_

_Put your, put your_

_Put your hands up_

_Your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

Everyday I'm shufflin!

Everyone went wild.

When Grojband began to pack up their instruments Newmans came. Corey looked at Carrie.

"Hmph next time Riffin Newmans will be on top!" she said

"Hehe yeah in your dreams." Corey said "Come one guys let's back to the garage."

When band come back Corey has huge smile on his face

"We totally kicked their asses! " Corey said

"Yeah!" twins agreed

"Um guys I have to tell you something…" Laney said "I…I quit the band…"

To be continuation…

**And end! I hope you gonna like this chapter. Please reviews and thanks for coming out everyone!**


	7. Where is Laney?

**Next chapter! I want thanks very much WolvesRock13 for reviews! You are the best! So let's continue.(I don't own anything!)**

"W-what?!" Corey said incredulously.

"I'm quit the band…I'm sorry." Laney said with sadness in her voice and she take her bass and turn around to leave but she felt hand on her shoulder. When she looked over her shoulder she saw Corey.

"Why…why are you leaving a band?!" he asked

"…My parents don't allow me. Please let me go." she said and escaped from his grasp.

"Why your parents don't allow you be in the band?!" he asked with a slide anger

"Don't ask me why!" Laney yell at him "Do you think I want leave a band? I don't have choice!" she start cry. "Just forget about me!" Laney yell one last time and leave garage.

Corey was just standing shocked at Laney words. He stretched out his hand to her and try catch her but he couldn't move.

"_Lanes…" _he thought

***Laney left Grojband transition***

Laney left the band two weeks ago. Corey still couldn't believe it. Although he knew Laney briefly he felt something to her.

When Corey, Kin and Kon went to school they didn't saw Laney. They asked almost every student in school bet they didn't hear or saw girl with bunny ears with name Laney. Awhile break guys were thinking about situation.

"Ught it's strange. It's like Laney didn't exist." Kin said to Corey and Kon

"I know ,right?" Corey said "No one hear about her. Everyone know only some guy with bunny ears."

"Hmmm Wait! Isn't that guy from Newmans has bunny ears?" Kin asked

"So what? Kon said.

"Think about it. Maybe Lenny know that guy maybe he's his family!" Kin lifted up his arms.

"…Kin you are genius!" Corey said with huge smile

"I know that but thanks" Kin smirked.

"Ok guys let-" then bell rang in mid-sentence and boys must go to the class "Ugh I'll find Lenny after the school guys"

***After school transition***

"See ya at practice." Lenny said to his friends when they left the school. Suddenly Lenny felt someone hand pulling him somewhere. When that person stopped Lenny saw guys from Grojband. And now he knew everything.

"What do you want Riffin?" he asked gloomily

"Do you know someone with bunny ears?" Corey asked

"Even if I know someone it's not your business." Lenny had a bad feeling about this question

"Ok don't tell. But you must know Laney Penn" at his words Lenny eyes widened

"I …don't know her…" he was looking at ground

"Don't play dump! I saw…I saw you two hugging at festival!" Corey shout

Lenny looked at him he could see the anger. Now Lenny had mixed feelings. He didn't know if he

could tell him. Lenny took deep breath

"Why are you looking for Laney" he asked with serious face

"I…I must find her she is special." Lenny could hear true in his voice

"*sigh* I can show you where Laney lives." Corey smiled "But It's a secret, ok?"

"Sure!" Corey jumped

"Ok!" twins shout

"Ok let's go. But one thing." guys looked at him "Don't get caught. Laney house is like trap one wrong

move and you will never see her again." Lenny start walk and guys fallow him.

"So Lenny" Kin start "When did you met Laney?"

"Somewhere"

"Hey Lenny is Laney is your family?" Kon asked. Lenny didn't answer he just keep walking.

"_Hmmmm he looks like and act sometime likes Laney_." Kin thought

Suddenly Lenny stop walking and guys stood in front of the big house.

"Wow is it Lanes house?" Corey asked

"Yeah. Now listen if you want get inside you need…

***It's a secret transition***

"*sight* I wonder what Corey and the guys are doing?" Laney said

Laney was sitting in chair next to window. Over the last two weeks Laney was all time in home. Yesterday her parents must go again on business trip. And Laney was so bored. Suddenly she heard knock on the door.

"Come in" she said

Door opened and Laney saw someone she wasn't expected. She saw Corey ,Kin and Kon.

"Hey Lanes!" Corey said happily

Laney start walk in guys direction. Corey probably read her minds because he did the same. When they were

stood in front each other. And Laney hug him.

"I missed you…" she whispered gently to Corey then she realized what she said "I mean I missed all of you" she said with blush on her face. She let go Corey and hugged wins.

"Wait! How did you know where I live?" she asked

"Um…We have ways" Kin said with a crooked smile.

"Hey Lanes you know how come no one hear about you?" Corey asked

"I can tell you but you better sit…"Laney said

**Chapter end!Sorry guys for that I don't update so long. I was busy but I back! I hope you gonna like this chapter. :) Thanks for reading everyone!**


	8. Dream

**O-K next chapter! I'm sorry for not hosting new chapater I was busy. Oh and one thing in this I will write why Laney is "no one" and I'll try my best to ****explain this. I don't own anything!**

Laney sat again on her chair and guys sat on her bed.

"So Laney why no one know you?" Kin start

"It's kinda of my parents fault." Laney start "I'm not their first child. When my mom was pregnant for the first time she was 20 years old. When she was giving birth something went wrong and the child died. That was big shock for my mom and dad. Half year later my parents adopted 4 years old boy. Two months later he has been hit by a car. My mom didn't knows what to do. When she became pregnant for the third time the child was dead before it born. She started to think it was some omen. But after two years Me and my brother were born and with that day my parents decided to don't let us go outside." Laney said with sad look

Guys were looking at her with wide eyes. In their head a lot of questions were accumulated.

"But how you get out that day I met you and get out again?" Corey asked first

"Umm my parents were at business trip and I told them I go on walk. They were thinking I was walking in garden."

"Hmmm how did you go out to practice if they don't let you come outside?" this time Kin asked

"Gave me a lift to the Corey house."

"Do you have brother?" At this question Laney was quiet long

"Yes…You may know him. He's my twin brother…" Kin was trying figure out who he is.

"Does his name is Lenny?" Kin said after sometime

Laney eyes wide with this reaction Kin was sure. (dramatic pause) Laney and Lenny are siblings.

"Heh you don't need to tell me that. By your reaction I'm sure." Laney smiled at him

"Yeah…Wait! I forget in whole house is under monitored! Oh no if my parent-"

"You don't need to worry about it Kin already took care of it" Corey said with smirk. Kin fixed his glasses (A/N :like smartass or something like this)

"Really? You're awesome guys!" Laney came over and hugged them again. "Thank you" she whisper with tears of joy in eyes.

Guys talked a few hours with Laney about what happened through past two weeks. But it's start to get late and they must go to home. They said goodbye to Laney.

***Walked to home transition* **

Kin said "Corey what…"

"…are you planning?" Kon add.

"What do you mean guys?" Corey asked

"Don't play dump we know you have plan." Kin know Corey pretty well

"*sigh* yes I have. So are you in?" Corey asked with a smile

"Yes!" twins shout

Suddenly behind the tree someone walk in their way.

"Aaaaaaa…Oh hey Lenny." his person is Lenny

"Hey…so you visit Lanes?" he asked

"Yeah thanks for showing us way bro" Corey smiled "Laney told us reason why she can't go outside."

"Oh she told you that story?" they nodded

"Lenny can I ask you two questions?" Kin asked

"Um sure."

"First: why you didn't tell us that Laney is your sister and second: why did you run away?" Laney look at him with wide eyes.

"…Hehe Laney was right. You're pretty smart." Lenny with sad smile "… I didn't tell you about me and Laney because it wasn't necessary since our bands don't like each others and second I couldn't bear it all. You … You don't know what it feels like to be kept in the house like a prison. I must go see ya" he start to walk away.

"Wait!." Corey shout "Why did you help us?" Lenny looked at him over his shoulder

"I help you because you seems to be important to Laney!" he walked away

Corey felt that his heart started, don't know why, beat faster.

"Ok guys we should go home too." he said

***Going home transition***

Corey was lying in his bed. He was dreaming about Laney.

Corey find himself in empty space. Wherever you looked everywhere was white, you could only see the floor on which he stood. He looked around and saw figure. He start walk to this figure he noticed a bunny ears on head.

"_Lanes!"_ he thought

When he walked and saw Laney was sitting. She was wearing a light green dress, hairclip in flower shape and on her right ankle was a chain.

"Lanes why do you have a chain on your ankle?" she didn't respond. She wasn't even looking at him.

"Hey Lanes!" Corey said

He kneeled next to her and lifted up her chin. His eyes widened and his heart broke into thousands of tiny pieces when he saw Laney face. She was crying and her lip was cut and still bleeding. On her face was clear traces of beatings and cuts.

"W-who did this to you?!" he shout and placed his hands on her shoulders.

She mumbled something but Corey couldn't hear her.

"What?" he asked

"I was bad girl a-and bad girls need to be punishment…" she said with a hoarse voice, probably from crying.

Corey wanted hug her but suddenly something pulled Laney by chain and she disappear. Corey couldn't even react, everything happened so fast. When he turned around he saw a cage with Laney in it. Laney looked at him with tears in eyes. Her lips were moving as if she said something but he didn't hear anything. When he tried reach cage but cage moves away

"LANES!" Corey scream but everything went black.

Corey wake up and he was breathing heavily and cold sweat dripping from him.

"It was just a nightmare nothing more…hehe Lanes is alright…" he said to himself and wiped sweat.

Through the rest of the night Corey couldn't sleep.

**And end! Hehe I hope that chapter will be****interesting. Hmmm I watched once movie "Omen" that inspired****me to write****this part****of****the Laney mother****. O-K thanks for coming out everyone!**


	9. Almost (I change title)

**And next chapter! I changed the title hehe… It's time for some Corney! I don't own anything!**

Next day Corey wasn't himself in school. He can't stop thinks about his dream.

"Hey dude are you alright? You don't look well." Kon said on lunch break

"Yeah, something wrong?" Kin said while eating his cheese sandwich

"Um I had creepy nightmare." Corey said

"What was in that nightmare?" twin asked

Corey tell them whole nightmare. They agreed with him this was creepy.

"What do you think about it Kin?" Kon asked

"Hmmmm I'm not sure but that may be dream of the future." Kin said after sometime

"What?! You mean that can happen?!" Corey start panic

"Corey calm down. I said I'm not sure." Kin slap him lightly in face

"You know that doesn't help!" Corey shout

"Oh what I see. Riffin is freaking out." Grojband boys turn around and saw Carrie.

"What do you want Beff." Corey looked at her coldly

"Oh nothing. I just want to tell you Newmans get a gig. And you can't play it without bassist." she said with smirk

"Go away." Corey said

"Hahaha see ya losers!" she walked away

"Ugh I go to Lanes after the school, are you coming?" Corey asked

"No, you go to her alone." Kin smirked

Corey looked at him with confused expression.

***After school ****transition***

Corey stand in front Laney's house door. He knocked and wait. Laney opened door. She looks a bit surprise when she saw only Corey.

"Oh hey Core." she said with slight blush "Are you alone?"

"Yeah, Kina and Kon can't come because…they must help parents in something." he smiled

"Oh I see. Come in." she opened door widely so Corey could come in.

"Do you want come to living room?" she asked

"Sure"

Corey sat on sofa and Laney next to him.

"Tell me Lanes. What are you doing whole day when your parents aren't here?" he asked

"I read book or watch TV. I want watch movie. Um d-do you want watch it with me?" she asked with blush

"Cool! What we watch?"

"50 first dates. But we can wa-"

"Sure." he smiled at her

Awhile watching movie Corey sat pretty close to Laney. That makes her blush. Laney unknowingly lay her head on Corey shoulder. Corey looked at her and blush a bit.

"Un Lanes…you head in on my shoulder so c-"

"Huh… Ah sorry! I -" she wanted life up her head but Corey put finger on her lips.

"I wanted to say that I don't mind this but can I put arm around you?" he blush too

"S-sure…" she mumble and lay her head on Corey shoulder again and he put arm around her.

They stay like this until they saw kissing scene. Laney blushed because she imagine he and Corey kissing. She looked at him, he did the same.

"_Wow…Her eyes looks like emerald_." he thought

"_His eyes are like blue clear sky_." she thought

They didn't realize that their faces are getting closer to each other. They were so close, they could felt each others warm breath. Suddenly phone ring and they break gaze.

"Ah I'm gonna pick up phone!" Laney said quickly and stand up from sofa.

"Y-yeah sure…" Corey said "_Damn what just happened?_" he thought

"_Oh my God! I-I almost kiss him!" _"Hello?"

"_Hey sweetie!"_

"Oh hi mom. How is in French?"

"_Just great! Now I have some free time and I'm going to shopping and I want to ask you do you want something?"_

"Hmmm maybe some candy and clothes."

"_Sure honey! I'll see you in Monday. Love you."_

"Yeah." she hung up

Laney sat again on sofa. Corey wasn't looking at her and she too. They were embarrassed a bit.

"Um I should go home…My dad is probably worried." Corey break slient

"Oh yeah…it's late." Laney stand up from sofa

They walked to door and Laney open them.

"So see you later Lanes" Corey said and turn around to leave but he felt a hand on his arm. When he turn he saw Laney blushing. Suddenly her face came closer to his. He blushed and shut his eyes. Then he felt something warm on his cheek, that was Laney lips. She kissed him on cheek!

"Um thanks for coming Core, BYE!" she shut door.

He stood in shock. His heart start beat faster again.

**And end! Now explanation why I changed title. Someone said in review that why they're animal? ****I ****thought about****it. Whole story is about that Laney is under control and Corey will change her life.**


	10. Best day ever?

**Hey guys! Next chapter I hope you'll like it. I don't own anything!**

Corey P.O.V.

I stood and tried to realize what happened. My heart beats like crazy and my cheeks are hot. I touched the one, that one Lanes kissed. She kissed me on cheek! I never felt like that before. That felt so…nice. I always feel like that around Lanes. Maybe she likes me too. I smile and go to home. It's best day ever!

Laney P.O.V.

Oh God I did it! I kissed him! What I have done?! Now he thinks I'm weird or something! Why did you do it Laney! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! But I'm a bit happy I did it. I really like him but I don't know if he likes me back. Hmmm I should call Lenny.

I walked to my room to get my phone. I tap Lenny number

"_Hello?"_

"Hi. It's me Laney"

"_Hey sis. What you want?"_

"Um Lenny I kissed Core on cheek and I think I like him"

"_You're alone home?"_

"Yes"

"_I'll be in 10 minutes." _(A/N I just imagine this dialogue like Laney was telling Lenny that she's pregnant XD)

***10 minutes later**** transition* (No one P.O.V.)**

Laney after 10 minutes heard knock on the door. Laney walked and opened it.

"Hi Lenny come in." she smiled at him. They sat on sofa

"Ok can I ask you something?" Lenny asked

"Sure."

"Are you crazy?" he shout "If parents will find out what were you doing behind their back they will lock you in cage!"

"Lenny I think you -"

"Laney you know I'm not joking about that, parents really can lock you here. Like in cage." he looked at her "And the fact that you like him just makes it worse."

"*sigh* I know this. But I can't help it." Laney said and look down

Lenny hugged her

***Where's Corey transition?***

Corey walked in to garage. Kin and Kon were playing pink-ponk.

"Hey guys!" he smiled "I think it's the best day ever!"

"Why?" twins asked ,stopping playing.

"I won't tell you." he said with smirk

"Does your best day ever has something to do with Laney?" Kin asked ,Corey blushed

"…no…"

"I knew! Tell us what happened!" Kon said

"Uh ok. I come to her house and we watched a movie an-"

"Ohohohoh"

"Shut up Kin! Nothing happened! Ok there was a part in the movie where characters were…kissing…and I wrap my arm around her and she lay her head on my shoulder. Kin no I know that look! Nothing happened! Then phone rang and Lanes pick it up. After that I decided to leave and before I leave Lanes…kissed me on cheek…" when Corey finished twins were looking at him with wide eyes.

"…You totally like her!" twins shout

"That's not true!" Corey protested

"Yes it is!"

"Oh they're growing so fast" Kon said

"Yeah. Soon they will hold hands." Kin smirked

"Guys stop that!" Corey said with red cheeks

**O-K! And end! I know it's short ,sorry! But you know school ugh…I'll try update as fast I can1 **


End file.
